The Carrying Son
by Aviandra
Summary: Sparrow is back from the Tattered Spire, missing her son and husband after ten years of imprisonment. But as her husband, Noel, notices something scarily alike to Sparrow in the son, Sebastian, Sparrow realizes he is the son who will carry on the line.


The dark lighting of the Tattered Spire seemed brighter than usual. The weight off her neck made her feel free, the way she could swing a trusty sword without fear of punishment made her spirits fly. Though the explosions of fire and lighting flashed around her body, sending her brown hair into disarray would scare most people, she enjoyed it. She breathed it in, drank it like sweet nectar. She was not most people.

She was a Hero.

Garth was powerful. More powerful than she was with Will. The way lightning danced from his fingertips, the aerodynamic way golden long swords circled his head seemed so natural to him. While Sparrow was certainly no amateur with Will, she looked like a defenseless citizen compared to Garth.

"Come, we must go!" Garth yelled at her, firing one last lightning bolt at a stray spire soldier. "Yes, at once." Sparrow sprinted aboard with Garth, before quickly pulling up the plank and leaving Garth to navigate as she shot off the last of the Spire Soldiers. She smiled with relief when the last shot was fire and the last Spire Soldier dead.

Sparrow stashed away her pistol and leaned heavily against the railing, watching as the Spire slowly but steadily faded. She stayed like this for a while: taking in the blank, cold waters, the eerie glow that came from the crack of the Spire, the free, blue sky. She could've stayed forever like that, content and free.

"Was there anyone you've missed while youwere away?" Garth spoke conversationally, sun shining on his dark skin as he navigated expertly. Sparrow smiled and turned back to the sea. "Oh, yes. Many. There's Hammer and Theresa, the Gypsies, Georgina," she paused and her smile grew wider as her face warmed with admiration. "My husband, Noel, and my son, Sebastian."

Sparrow's body hummed with the sweet memories of Noel and Sebastian. She had met Noel while she was working in the Blacksmith's shop for spare change. He had come and asked if she was that new Hero everyone was talking about. Exasperated, Sparrow had sighed heavily. She had started having problems. She was happy her good deeds were renowned, yes, but she had, in the process, gained herself a nuisance.

She couldn't go anywhere without someone following her.

When she said anywhere, she meant anywhere. Citizens would crowd around the blacksmith shop, oohing. She would be approached by people of all ages, asking for autographs. She couldn't even enjoy a nice nap at her small, run-down house without waking up to see eighteen people in her bedroom.

And she was just too nice to call the guards for trespassing.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was assaulted with this by men and women through each day:

"Oh, you look so lovely, Sparrow!"

"You make me hot under my collar, and in other places, Sparrow."

"You're quite easy on the eyes, Sparrow."

It sickened her to think people would fall in love with her although they didn't even know her. What was her favorite gift? Her favorite place? Her least favorite expression?

"Yes, that is me." Sparrow answered tiredly, pounding away at another dagger. Noel said seriously, "Thank you for all the help with the bandits. That was kind of you." He walked away. Sparrow felt her breath hitch in her throat. People thanked her every now and then, but a inappropriate comment or a question about an autograph usually followed it.

That was when it started. She grabbed her favorite patchy jacket and ran after him. "H-hey, what's your name?"

"Noel."

"D-do wants to go out sometime?"

They dated a month before falling in love. Sparrow couldn't help it. He was funny and kind and he didn't pressure her for marriage. It's like they were made for each other. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. On the night of their honeymoon, in the newly bought house, Sebastian was conceived.

Nine months later, Sparrow gave birth to a happy baby boy. She had been on retirement from quests for nearly ten months. She would've liked to spend more time with Noel and Sebastian, but Theresa was getting anxious. Sparrow was left with a day of restocking, goodbyes, and 'I love you'.

She had only seen them about three or four times since, usually on quests involving Bower stone. Noel said he understood that she was a busy woman, and he was willing to stay by her side forever. Nonetheless, she regularly gave him money to help with the bills and interesting things she found on her adventure, while giving Sebastian a Hero's Pose and a carrot.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to have a life like that?" Garth asked, turning to face her. She shrugged; making her blue Will marks tremble. "When you've been constantly in danger all your life, you just got to juggle what you got, you know?" Sparrow absent-mindedly traced the scars under her left eye.

"I see." Garth, too, stroked the scars around his neck from the collar they had been imprisoned in for so long. "I really missed them. Sometimes, I had trouble remembering their faces, it's been so long."

"It's been about thirteen years, hasn't it?"

Sparrow sighed and thought of her giggly baby boy and her understanding blonde lover. "Yeah, an awful long time. I just hope they waited...," She whispered the last thought, remembering how Hammer had suggested that she should say goodbye. Sparrow had run without a second thought all the way to Bowerstone, never mind the forty-eight hours it would take to go two-hundred something miles.

She took Noel's hand in hers and tearfully explained that she might not come back, and until she did, she wanted him to wait for her. Noel had begged her not to go, to stay and save the world here. Sparrow slowly shook her head. "I can't, Noel. I'm so sorry, but thousands of people are depending on me. I am the only thing standing between them and death." Noel's eyes softened and her hugged her small frame in comparison. "Go say goodbye to Sebastian. We will wait for you."

She spent the next hour holding and rocking her only child, whispering things like, "Mommy's so sorry. She should've seen you more often," "Mommy loves you," and "I'll be back, Sebby."

"If you are as dear to them as they are to you, they will be waiting." Garth answered solemnly, twisting the wheel a bit to the right. "I hope you're right."

"I most likely am."

Sparrow sent him a strange look before giggling. She sighed in content and said happily, "It's been so long since I've laughed."

Garth had no reply for this. He simply sent a smile her way before turning back the wheel, attention averted on steering. Sparrow took this moment to fully look him over, take in someone strong with Will and free of imprisonment.

His dark skin glittered in the setting sun. The only clothing he possessed- drab grey pants- even looked magnificent with the way Will radiated from his glowing blue tattoos all around his. Eyeing the tattoo on his chest, she reached up and touched the place where her tattoo was. She always hid it beneath high-collared clothing. She wasn't proud of the way it glowed in sunlight and people preferred to stare at it instead of her face.

She wasn't very attractive the way she usually dressed; a baggy, collar shirt buttoned up to the neck isn't that sexy. Especially with the patched coat, brown trousers, and brown boots she wore. She didn't care, though. They were comfortable to fight in, and they matched her. Wearing hot pants and a corset with thigh-high boots and a pink crop jacket wasn't sensible at all. But the drab black uniform she was fitted in now just made her look like a man.

Sparrow looked towards the blurry landscape of Albion. She then turned to the equally blurry shape of the Spire. She found her grateful for the free, bright Albion. Though materialistic, she loved it. She used to feel she had to protect it, that she did because she was destined to. But now she understood she wasn't. She could give her hand for Albion, or she couldn't. She would stand beside her, guide her into the safe grip of the Heroes. She would draw her sword in protection, fall unmoving to the ground for its protection.

But she would not die, not yet. She would stand and protect until it was her time to fall.

Until then, she would fight.

Sparrow swayed on the dock. Not only were her land legs just coming back, but the overwhelming smell of fresh air, alcohol, and life surprised her nerves. After smelling nothing but blood and starving bodies, her nose was having an attack.

She focused on staying upright while Theresa convinced Garth to come with her. Finally, Garth took her hand and they disappeared, leaving Sparrow with her Hugh, her dog, and the directions to Hammer.

Sparrow clumsily sprinted off to the inn, Hugh barking faithfully at her heels. The weight finally settled on her shoulders, and she skidded to a stop and looked at Hugh in amazement. "Damn, Hugh. You're at least twenty-two years old! Are you sure you're not magical?"

Hugh cocked his head, tongue flopping out of his mouth. He yipped happily. Sparrow settled with smiling and rolling her eyes, while stroking Hugh's damp fur.

"Come on, boy. We have a long way to go."

The trip to Rookridge inn was uneventful, besides the quick doing-away with of bandits and the occasional Hobbe. Hammer was leaning against the bar when Sparrow entered, sipping ale carefully. Her trained eyes darted to the door, as they always did when someone entered, but she quickly looked away. Then she did a double-take as Sparrow stepped closer.

"Hey, Hammer." Was all Sparrow managed to say before Hammer crushed her into a bone-breaking hug.

"Sparrow! It's been soo long!"

Sparrow gasped out, pushing feebly against the ginger, "Hammer...can't...breathe..."

"Oi! Sorry, Sparrow." Let she her go and gave a toothy smile. "Ten years, eh? I can't believe it."

Sparrow quickly recovered from her insufficient oxygen intake. She smiled back and said, "I know. I can't believe it, either."

"Was it as bad as I imagined it? Wait, never mind, I'll find out soon enough. You might want to go and visit Noel and Sebastian, eh? They missed you."

Sparrow was already half-way out the door. She suddenly halted and looked at Hammer, an evil smile forming. "Hey, speaking of husbands... You find a nice guy and got jiggy with it? Is there a godchild in the picture for me?" She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

Hammer turned red and stuttered, "N-no! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Sparrows only response was a cackle as she closed the inn door.

Sparrow took in the Bowerstone town square with a quiet anxiety.

Bowerstone had changed much in the ten years she has been gone. The buildings looked newer, more adequate. The streets looked cleaner and less worn. The only thing that hadn't seemed to change was the fashion trends.

Despite her absence, people recognized her. She had switched back into her good clothes: Patchy jacket, tunic, half-calf boots, trousers. Nothing real special, but there it was again:

"You look great, Sparrow!"

"You make me proud to be a man!" (She could've sworn she heard a "You make me proud to be a woman!" in there, but she decided to ignore it.

"Looking good as always, eh, Sparrow?"

Olde town had changed much, too. Stalls littered the area and all the broken down excuses for houses were repaired. It was like walking into a brand-new town.

Her street had changed, too. The flowers were more vibrant, the people more lively.

It was especially a shock to see Noel waiting outside their house with a little boy. She neared them unsurely, taking a step forward and staying. The blank expression on his face was troubling, and the partially confused partially understanding expression on the Childs face didn't help at all. Were they going to leave? Were they angry?

Was that little boy _her_ little boy? Was that Sebastian?

Noel made the first move. His taller figure engulfed her in a hug, arms wrapped securely around her neck. "Sparrow... you're back...," He whispered in her ear. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Sparrow was on the verge of tears herself as her arms snaked around him. "Yes, I'm back."

Their little reunion was interrupted by a small voice, "Dad? Is that Mum?"

Sparrow's heart leapt in her chest. That _was_ Sebastian. It made her heart pound the way he said Mum.

Noel released her, a genuine smile on his face. "Sparrow, I'd like you to meet somebody." He gently pushed Sebastian forward, leaving the little boy stumbling.

"Your son, Sebastian."

Sparrow couldn't bring her to do anything but stare at the thirteen-year-old boy staring right back at her. Again, one of her most important men took the initiative. "Mum? Is that really you? Dad's told me so much about you! Are you really a hero? Can you really do magic? Can I hold your sword?"

Sparrow heard herself saying, "Yes, Sebastian, I am your mom. Yes, I am a hero. Yes, I can do Magic. And yes, you can hold my sword." She unsheathed her sword and set it in the little boys' hands. "Whoa!" Surprisingly, he didn't swing it around like Sparrow half-expected him too. He turned it over and over in his hands. Fascinated, he plopped himself on the ground, feet crossed. He examined the steel long sword like it was the famous sword of Aeons.

"Mum! This is so cool! I want to be an adventurer just like you when I grow up!"

Sparrow looked at her son thoughtfully. He was the near replica of herself: Dark, chestnut hair and round almond eyes with pale skin. But he had Noel's beautiful green eyes.

If he was just as much a copy of her in appearance, maybe he was in blood, too? Who knew?

"I'm not an adventurer, Sebastian. I'm a Hero."

Sebastian looked confused. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. You'll know the difference when you're older."

Sebastian groaned and whined. "Nooo. I've known you for ten minutes and you're already giving me the 'when your older' crap. Dad gives that crap to me all the time."

Sparrow gave a withering look at her husband, who's only response was a wry grin. "He's a curious child." He added. "You'd be surprised the things he asked me." Sparrow smiled and hugged her husband, giving him a small peck on the lips. The crowd that always followed her around— go away, dammit— awed. Sparrow broke away from Noel, an equally annoyed expression on his face. Sparrow silently retreated into the house. Noel sighed and picked up Sebastian by the collar of his shirt, easily carrying him into the house and closing the door after. Sebastian didn't even seem to notice, only purred quietly and he examined the sword. It must've been a common occurrence.

Exhausted from all the non-stop running it took to get to Bowerstone, Sparrow collapsed on the couch. She felt Noel sit next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder and kiss her neck gently. She laid her head on his shoulder, thankful for his familiar scent. Sebastian crawled next to his dad, nuzzling his arm. "Dad, is Mum going to stay for a long time?"

Noel looked torn. He looked in-between his tired wife and his child.

Sparrow had many things riding on her shoulders. One slip-up and the world could crash around her feet. She had two options: stay with her family and ultimately screw the world, or stay with the world and ultimately screw her family. Though it hurt, Noel knew which one she would choose. She tried to keep it balanced, he knew that, but as things became direr and the odds more intimidating, it could become nearly impossible.

But Sebastian needed his mother. He was constantly wondering about her, reading ancient texts about Heroes and such. He probably knew more than his mother did, taking as the only source of information about Sparrows mysterious ancestors came from an old, blind woman. Noel had begun to gather the inkling that Sebastian owned Heroes blood. Holding weapons came natural to him, decision making so easy. He'd fallen from heights that would make Noel's bones crack but stood up unscathed. He had an odd sense of Will, abnormal strength and skill with ranged weapons. He was always so eager to step outside Bowerstone walls. But that was where Noel drew the line. He wouldn't let his child go into danger unless he knew for sure he could come out alive.

To his surprise, Sparrow drew herself out of whatever chasm she had dove into and murmured, "Mum will as long as she can. But then I will leave, and then I will come back. But soon, I will never leave again. Until then, you must wait. You must be patient. Do you understand?" She never opened her eyes; only let the words slip past her lips.

Sebastian sensed the seriousness of his mother and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Now shush and let me sleep."


End file.
